En la boca del lobo
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: Made in M. Rated M. Tras ser alejado de su equipo en una emboscada Fox despierta en un cuarto oscuro, tan solo para darse cuenta de que ha sido raptado por su mas acérrimo rival : Wolf O'Donell, que estará dispuesto a cobrar venganza personal. alerta de Yaoi, m/m


**CATEGORÍA M, PARA MAYORES DE EDAD**

**EL SIGUIENTE FANFIC CONTIENE MATERIAL NO APTO PARA MENORES DE EDAD, PERSONAS SIN UN AMPLIO CRITERIO O PERSONAS SENSIBLES DEBIDO AL USO DE LENGUAJE VULGAR, VIOLACIONES, Y FUERTE SEXO EXPLICITO PRESENTADO.**

**LEER ESTE ESCRITO ES BAJO LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE LA MISMA PERSONA.**

LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ PRESENTADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO Y SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, ESTE FANFIC NO ESTA CREADO PARA FINES LUCRATIVOS O DENIGRAR A NINGUNA PERSONA FÍSICA O MORAL QUE SE ENCARGUE DE DISTRIBUIR LOS VIDEOJUEGOS

* * *

**En la boca del lobo**

Un chirrido dentro de cuarto hizo que el zorro despertara poco a poco de su letargo, a la vez que su vista se esclarecía poco a poco pasando de ser oscura, nublada hasta al fin volverse clara encontrándose así mismo tendido en un austero cuarto con pobre iluminación.

Al caer en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba se incorporo rápidamente tan solo para ser detenido abruptamente por un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo aquejo instantáneamente evitando así que el zorro se incorporara. Fue en el momento en que trato de tocarse la cabeza que se dio cuenta que estaba encadenado por las muñecas de ambos brazos dejándolo con apenas unos centímetros de movimiento en cada brazo.

"Mierda, ¿qué carajos paso?"

Su pregunta se respondió poco a poco según iba recobrando la consciencia de lo que había sucedido hacia unas horas o tal vez días, incluso pudo haber pasado mas tiempo del que hubiera pensado.

Comenzó a recordar entonces que había salido con su equipo en una misión que habían tomado mas por dinero que por nada. Una misión que consistía básicamente en recuperar una base aliada que se encontraba en manos de piratas espaciales, una misión sencilla de lograr pero contrario a lo que pensaron no sucedió así, desde antes de llegar al lugar habían sido perseguidos por naves enemigas mismas que lograron evadir por un tiempo y había sido justo en el momento en que su equipo contraatacaría que otras naves aparecieron para emboscarlos haciendo que la batalla que se estaba librando fuera aun mas violenta, y aunque los resultados de la batalla empezaban a ser favorables para ellos al poco tiempo volvieron a cambiar debido a la aparición de tres naves en el espacio aéreo.

"¡Wolfens!"

La reminiscencia de lo que había sucedido se empezaba a esclarecer, recordó que aquellas tres naves enemigas habían rodeado a su Arwing alejándolo de sus compañeros. Luego de que lo alejaran lo suficiente de sus compañeros sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabina trasera de su Arwing, para luego ser embestido una y otra vez por las dos naves que tenia a su lado hasta que escucho un fuerte estallido en su nave, de ahí en mas no recordaba nada.

"la típica estrategia de caza de un lobo"

Era algo tácito, no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender entonces que se encontraba dentro de alguna base enemiga, mas precisamente dentro de alguna base de Wolf O'Donell. Aunque lo que le preocupaba en esos momentos era mas que nada la salud de sus compañeros, saber si se encontraban bien, si habían podido triunfar en la emboscada que les habían puesto, y si así había sido esperaba que llegaran a salvarlo.

RRRRRRRRRUUUUUSHHHHHHHH

El sonido de metal deslizándose sobre metal saco de sus pensamientos a Fox a la vez que en el umbral de la puerta aparecía una figura algo conocida para el, ya que nunca antes había visto a Wolf fuera de su Wolfen y mucho menos sin lo que el sabia que eran las vestimentas de combate del lobo.

-Al fin despiertas basura, me estaba preguntando en que momento ibas a despertar

La búsqueda de respuestas se volvió inmediatamente agresiva por parte de Fox tras la sorpresiva aparición de Wolf.

-¡¿Qué carajos quieres de mi maldito cabron? ¿qué le hiciste a mis amigos y donde demonios estoy?!

-Aaaaaw el cachorrito esta enojado… porque no te callas de una buena puta vez maldita basura

-¡No me vas a callar mientras este aquí!

-Muy mal cachorro así no debes de dirigírteme-dijo mientras se acercaba una caja de metal a donde se encontraba tendido Fox- y mucho menos cuando estas en mi territorio

-¡Responde a mis preguntas hijo de perra!

-Me encanta ver el enojo en tus ojos cachorrito, pero ladras mucho como para que pueda deleitarme con tu enojo…¿por cierto te gustan tus cadenas? Pensé que un perro como tu podría disfrutarlas, así que no me agradezcas por el cumplido.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo cabron!

-Bah, eres muy patético cachorrito-dijo mientras aplastaba con su pierna derecha el brazo izquierdo de Fox- primero quieres respuestas, luego que te libere, seguramente luego querrás golpearme, después vas a querer …

-¡Quita tu asqueroso pie de mi brazo hijo de puta!-interrumpió Fox

-Oh se me olvido que dirías eso, de verdad sabia que lo dirías pero se me paso decirlo

Dicho esto un escupitajo impacto el lado derecho del rostro de Wolf haciendo que este comenzara a salirse de sus casillas.

-También se te olvido eso hijo de perra

-Esta bien cachorrito, estoy empezando a enojarme y no quieres eso ¿cierto?

-¡Responde a mis preguntas y suéltame!

-Y tus malditos gritos ya me están desesperando cachorrito

-¡Jodete maldito loco!

Tras esto la paciencia de Wolf desapareció haciendo que se abalanzara hacia el cuerpo tendido de Fox quedando encima de este.

-¡Ya te he soportado bastante tus malditos gritos e insultos hijo de puta, estoy tratando de ser lo mas accesible posible y terminas con mi paciencia, quiero que me pidas disculpas ahora mismo!

-¡Nunca en tu pu…

Un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Fox acallo lo que iba a decir y tras esto un segundo y un tercer golpe impactaron su rostro haciendo que el dolor de cabeza que sentía se hiciera mas intenso.

-¡¿Vas a pedirme perdón si o no?!

-¡JAMAS!

Nuevamente un fuerte golpe impacto a Fox, pero no en el rostro, si no en el estomago, un golpe que dejo al zorro sin aire por un momento.

-¡Pídeme perdón ahora mismo!

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NUNCA, SUELTAME AHORA MISMO!

Un golpe impacto nuevamente el estomago de Fox logrando el mismo efecto que el golpe anterior.

-Tus ojos, me encanta como te ves enojado cachorro, se nota que quieres matarme ¿no es así?

-¡Si quieres que te mate suéltame y lo hare con mucho gus…

La frase de Fox se vio cortada cuando sorpresivamente el hocico de Wolf se encontró con el suyo para depositar un lascivo beso, mismo que trato de quitarse por todos los medios el zorro sin éxito alguno. El beso se prolongo por varios minutos a la par de los banales esfuerzos de Fox por quitarse a Wolf de encima hasta que el lobo decidió apartarse.

-Delicioso-dijo Wolf mientras recorría con el pulgar de su mano derecha las comisuras de sus labios en busca de rastros de saliva del zorro- por eso te daré la respuesta de una de tus preguntas, ¿qué quiero de ti? –pregunto a la vez que llevaba su dedo pulgar a la boca saboreando los últimos rastros de saliva de Fox- fácil: quiero saber que se siente follarse a mi rival

-¡Puto pervertido ni se te ocurra tocarme!

Rápidamente la mano derecha de Wolf tomo fuertemente el rostro de Fox en represalia a las palabras de este ultimo.

-¡Mírame bien cachorro! ¿Piensas que a estas alturas no voy a poder tocarte? ¿ya viste en que situación te encuentras? Tienes los brazos atados y tus piernas no servirán para salvarte de lo que te voy a hacer

Ante estas palabras el miedo de Fox hizo que su sangre comenzara a fluir rápidamente para llevar adrenalina a cada parte de su cuerpo, pues sabia de antemano que debía actuar de alguna forma u otra para evitar ser violado.

Trato inútilmente de deslizar sus brazos para desafanarse de las cadenas en sus muñecas y por ultimo jalo con todas sus fuerzas ambos brazos hacia el frente buscando romper las cadenas de alguna forma, pero no pudo.

Súbitamente la situación se vio abrumadora para Fox al ver como Wolf sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un cuchillo de combate. Fue esto lo que hizo que la adrenalina en la sangre de Fox buscara recorrer aun mas rápido toda su carga, pues ya no solo lo aquejaba el hecho de ser violado si no el de posiblemente ser asesinado en cualquier momento.

-No te preocupes cachorrito, no te voy a matar-dijo tranquilamente Wolf como leyendo el pensamiento de Fox- lo usare para… –dejo inconcluso lo que iba a decir mientras usaba el cuchillo para rasgar precipitadamente las ropas de Fox comenzando por la camisa de este hasta bajar por los pantalones (única parte en la que Wolf encontró resistencia por parte de Fox) dejando así al zorro semi-desnudo- …lo hubiera hecho con las garras pero no quería que por la excitación del momento te cortara alguna parte de tu lindo cuerpo

Aun tras aquellas palabras Fox no podía serenarse, pues aun el inminente peligro de ser violado seguía latente. Entonces las expresiones de Fox cambiaron de ser de un tono agresivo a uno mas sereno, buscando con esto hacer cambiar de opinión al lobo.

-Por favor Wolf, suéltame, te juro que no buscare venganza por nada de lo que has hecho hasta el momento, pero suéltame… estoy seguro incluso que tu tampoco quieres hacer esto

-¿Piensas que no quiero hacerlo? –pregunto Wolf mientras tomaba delicadamente del rostro a Fox

-Si…

-Pues pensaste mal cachorrito-dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo izquierdo-, ya hace mucho tiempo que tengo ganas de hacerte mío, he pensado una y otra vez lo que me gustaría hacerte y nada puede impedir eso ahora

-Wolf si lo que quieres es dinero yo puedo darte suficiente pero suelta…

Un repentino apretón por parte de Wolf en el pezón derecho de Fox evito que este ultimo terminara su oración, logrando únicamente que la ultima silaba de su oración se convirtiera en un suave gemido.

-Mira lo que tengo para ti cachorrito –dijo Wolf mientras le mostraba al zorro una mordaza que pendía de su mano izquierda- con esto todos tus gritos se volverán simples gemidos ¿no te gusta?

-No, Wolf –llamo a lobo mientras este ultimo acercaba la mordaza para ponérsela en el hocico- ¡maldita sea Wolf, suéltame ahora mismo puto perver…!

La voz del zorro fue acallada al tiempo en que la mordaza era introducida rápidamente en el hocico de este, haciendo que , como había dicho Wolf los gritos de Fox se volvieran gemidos de desesperación.

-¿Tratabas de hacerme cambiar de opinión cachorrito? ¿era eso lo que buscabas? –pregunto Wolf mientras pasaba su hocico por el cuello del zorro hacia las orejas de este- nunca te iba a funcionar; se de lo que son capaces las personas si están en una situación peligrosa y sin salida, pero créeme que vamos a pasar un buen rato juntos… solo si tu coperas

Dijo mientras llevaba ambas manos hacia los glúteos del zorro para manosearlos de una forma lasciva a la vez que lamia desesperadamente la oreja derecha de Fox, haciendo que en consecuencia a este ultimo comenzaran a escapársele los primeros gemidos.

En respuesta a estos lascivos estímulos Fox movía violentamente su cuerpo tratando de evitar de esta forma que Wolf siguiera con sus actos, no obstante no hubo ningún resultado positivo para el. Por otra parte Wolf paso al pecho de Fox para lamer insistentemente aquella parte mientras que sus manos se habrían camino por en medio de los glúteos hasta encontrarse con el ano de este.

Inmediatamente, y a consecuencia de este ultimo acto el cuerpo de Fox volvió a moverse violentamente tratando de apartar el cuerpo de Wolf sobre el, mas concretamente sus manos.

Wolf hizo caso omiso ante los movimientos de Fox y paso nuevamente a lamer el cuello del zorro haciendo que varios gemidos escaparan del hocico amordazado de Fox.

Luego de un rato Wolf se aparto del cuello de Fox haciendo lo mismo con sus manos que tocaban el ano del zorro, haciendo con esto que el cuerpo del zorro se relajara por un momento tan solo para volver a tensarse en el momento en que el cuerpo de Wolf bajaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus caderas.

Fue entonces que sintió como las manos de Wolf hacían a un lado sus pantalones rotos hasta hacerse paso a sus ropas intimas; eventualmente su reflejo fue el de mover bruscamente sus piernas para evitar que las manos de Wolf apartaran de su cuerpo sus ropas intimas, no obstante la fuerza del lobo fue superior al momento en que tomo ambas de sus piernas cruzándolas para luego sostenerlas con su mano izquierda mientras que con la mano derecha despojaba lenta y divertidamente su ropa interior dejándolo desnudo al fin.

-Fiuu fiuu –silbó Wolf al ver las partes intimas de Fox- no sabes lo mucho que quería ver esto, tienes un cuerpo delicioso cachorrito, justo como me lo imagine, justo lo que buscaba en ti, pero esto –dijo Wolf mientras tocaba suavemente el pene de Fox- no es lo que busco, yo busco-continuo Wolf mientras tomaba fuertemente con ambas manos las piernas de Fox hasta alzarlas a unos ciento veinte grados para encontrarse con el trasero desnudo de Fox para luego apartar la cola de este hacia la izquierda- esto… esto es lo que estaba buscando

Wolf cruzo nuevamente las piernas de Fox para dejarlas estáticas sobre el aire mientras acercaba su rostro al trasero de Fox para, entonces, lamer el ano del zorro haciendo que por consecuencia el cuerpo de este se moviera bruscamente a la vez que emitía varios gemidos; mientras la mano derecha del lobo recorría sutilmente el pecho de Fox para apretar suavemente los pectorales de este buscando con ello excitar aun mas el cuerpo del zorro.

Súbitamente Fox dejo de sentir la tibia y húmeda lengua de Wolf , para de la misma súbita forma sentir como su cuerpo era invadido por un dedo del lobo, mismo que lo hizo retorcerse del dolor, pues nunca antes alguien había introducido algo en ese orificio; un segundo dedo penetro el ano de Fox haciendo que el cuerpo del zorro se curveara como si buscara con eso de alguna forma deshacerse del dolor que lo quejaba en ese momento.

-¿Es la primera vez que alguien te hace esto cachorrito?

pregunto indiferente Wolf mientras alzaba su mirada al rostro de Fox tan solo para encontrarse con el rostro de este con una fuerte tonalidad roja que se podía apreciar aun sobre el pelaje de el zorro; no obstante no fue eso lo único que sorprendió al lobo, de los ojos fuertemente cerrados de Fox comenzaban a manar hilillos de lagrimas a la vez que los sollozos se presentaban en el cuerpo de Fox haciendo que el cuerpo de este se estremeciera ante esto.

Fox había roto a llorar en el momento en que el segundo dedo de Wolf había penetrado su ano, y no era para menos, Fox nunca antes había sentido un dolor como el que en esos momentos sentía, pero no era solo eso, era la sensación de ser violado lo que lo había obligado a mostrar su lado mas vulnerable, lo que lo había ablandado de esa forma; su mirada desafiante se había perdido por completo para pasar a ser una mirada que denotaba vulnerabilidad, los movimientos bruscos que había usado como mecanismo de defensa ante los actos de Wolf seguían constantes pero ya no con la misma fuerza con que los había hecho anteriormente, pero sus lagrimas, sus sollozos solo dejaban al descubierto lo ultrajado que se sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Y tu mirada desafiante cachorrito? –pregunto Wolf mientras sacaba sus dedos del ano de Fox

No hubo respuesta concreta a aquella pregunta mas que los sollozos de Fox mientras que Wolf comenzaba a bajarse los pantalones y sus ropas intimas con su mano derecha hasta dejar al descubierto su gran y erecto miembro fálico.

-¿Es acaso que ya no quieres matarme cachorrito? –pregunto nuevamente Wolf buscando con ello que Fox abriera sus ojos- ¿ O es acaso que lo que quieres ahora es esto?-continuo el lobo con su interrogatorio logrando por fin el resultado que quería: hacer que Fox abriera sus ojos

Fox abrió abruptamente sus ojos hasta un punto descomunal al ver el miembro fálico de Wolf, un pene de al menos veinte centímetros de largo y seis de grueso, un miembro fálico que superaba y por mucho el suyo. Los gritos de Fox, apagados por la mordaza no se hicieron esperar a la vez que recobraba cierta fuerza para tratar de apartar a Wolf de el, aunque con el mismo resultado de los demás: ninguno.

Wolf lamio su mano derecha para luego llevarla a su pene buscando lubricarlo de esa forma, mientras que con su mano izquierda levantaba sin ningún problema las piernas de Fox e inclinaba a este hacia enfrente para dejar al descubierto el trasero del zorro listo para comenzar la penetración.

El pene de Wolf toco suavemente la parte externa del ano de Fox, haciendo con esto que el zorro lanzara varios gritos de desesperación a sabiendas de lo que sucedería después.

-Que molesto eres cachorrito –dijo Wolf ante los gritos que soltaba Fox- debería de callarte con …

La frase de Wolf quedo inconclusa en el momento en que introdujo apresuradamente gran parte de su pene dentro de Fox.

Un fuerte grito apagado se prolongo por unos segundos ante la repentina introducción del gran miembro de Wolf, luego de eso no hubo mas gritos , pues pasaron a ser unas pequeñas exclamaciones, mismas que emitió el zorro mientras su cuerpo se encontraba arqueado y con los ojos completamente abiertos debido al fuerte dolor del que en esos momentos se encontraba preso.

-¿Te gusta cachorrito?

Tras esta pregunta Wolf comenzó a meter poco a poco el resto de su pene dentro del ano de Fox, para luego inclinar su cuerpo hacia enfrente hasta quedar al fin frente a frente a Fox que se encontraba aun en un estado de shock, su rostro rojo con las esmeraldas que tenia como ojos abiertos derramando lagrimas y con su hocico lleno de saliva que se había filtrado por la mordaza

-Discúlpame por ser tan violento contigo cachorrito, pero –dijo mientras lamia el hocico de Fox limpiándolo de la saliva que había manado del hocico del zorro- no pude evitar sentir tanta excitación de tu parte… pero solo mírate, tus ojos han perdido todo signo de agresividad y ahora muestran sumisión, como todo tu hermoso rostro, como todo tu hermoso cuerpo mi cachorrito

Las palabras de Wolf eran ciertas, Fox lo sabia inconscientemente, así como se sabia violado, y no hubo otra cosa mas que hacer aparte de aguantar el fuerte dolor que sentía dentro de su ano que llorar y así fue, sabia que ya no había nada mas que hacer mas que esperar a que terminara la pesadilla que estaba viviendo misma que aumento de grado después de que comenzara a llorar nuevamente.

-No lo entiendo cachorrito- hablo un poco molesto Wolf al ver que Fox comenzaba a llorar- soy gentil contigo, trato de todas las formas posibles darte un trato delicado ¿Y QUE CONSIGO? –pregunto molesto- ¡Gritos, movimientos impulsivos de tu parte y no cuento todo lo que me has dicho antes de esto, si quieres llorar con gusto entonces hare que lo hagas!

Con fuertes embestidas Wolf comenzó a penetrar a Fox haciendo que el zorro soltara en mas de una ocasión gritos apagados que llenaban rápidamente el cuarto.

-¿Te gusta así putito? –pregunto descaradamente Wolf mientras llenaba de lascivos besos el hocico amordazado de Fox - ¿te encanta mi verga en tu culo?

La única respuesta a aquellas preguntas eran las lagrimas y los sollozos de Fox. Ya no había en el ninguna iniciativa por apartar a Wolf de el, ni siquiera en esos momentos en que las embestidas de Wolf se habían vuelto aun mas agresivas.

-No escucho ninguna respuesta zorrito-dijo mientras rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo la delgada cintura del zorro para luego encajar sus garras en la piel de este, hiriéndolo - oh, se me olvidaba que no puedes hablar ¿verdad?-continuo mientras hacia aun mas violentas sus embestidas

La respiración de ambos se había agitado al punto de que el sonido de ambos ritmos respiratorios apagaron los gemidos de Fox, fue entonces que algo sorprendió a Wolf, algo que solo en sus mas íntimos sueños había sucedido, las piernas de Fox pasaron a lado del lobo hasta bajar a la cintura de este para luego abrazarlo con sus piernas como pidiéndole al lobo que lo penetrara mas profundamente.

-¿Fox?...

Ante aquello Wolf no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que hacer lo mas profunda posible su penetración haciendo que Fox comenzara a soltar gemidos de placer ante cada embestida por parte del lobo, era incluso fácil para Wolf notar que el rostro ruborizado de Fox había cambiado completamente, los ojos cerrados de Fox que denotaban incredulidad de estar siendo violado habían pasado a abrirse a medias en una mirada que reflejaba un estado de éxtasis orgásmico, las lagrimas que manaban de sus ojos seguían ahí, pero sin duda habían dejado de ser lagrimas de dolor para pasar a ser lagrimas de placer y su hocico se había relajado lo suficiente como para saber tácitamente que si le era retirada su mordaza se encontrarían con un hocico jadeante. Con un rostro jadeante en pleno orgasmo.

Y así continuo incluso cuando Wolf aumento la rapidez de sus embestidas.

-Fox –nombro jadeante Wolf al zorro- mi hermoso cachorrito, ¿te das cuenta de que no era necesario que te resistieras?

Un fuerte gemido destaco de todos los demás gemidos, fue aquel gemido el que hizo la respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta de Wolf que seguía penetrándolo rápidamente, haciendo con ello que Fox emitiera cada vez mas y mas gemidos de placer, abrazando aun mas fuerte a Wolf a sabiendas de lo siguiente que sucedería.

-Fox… Fox –volvió a llamar jadeante al zorro- me…me vengo, me voy a venir dentro de ti

Un fuerte apretón de las piernas de Fox hicieron que el cuerpo de Wolf se acercara abruptamente al delgado cuerpo del zorro. Su cuerpo (el de Fox) se arqueo dejando entrar la inminente eyaculación de Wolf dentro de su trasero.

Poco tiempo paso cuando Fox sintió como varias cargas de un tibio liquido invadía su trasero, haciendo con ello que las piernas de Fox liberaran a Wolf para estirarse hacia el cielo al sentir aquel pegajoso y tibio liquido llenar su trasero.

Wolf dejo por unos minutos su pene dentro del ano de Fox, esperando que su pene liberara todo el semen dentro del cuerpo de Fox. Así, después de un rato extrajo su pene dejando una excitante visión para el lobo, del ano de Fox salía un pequeño afluente de semen, uno de color rosado que después de un rato cambio de color a uno aperlado que era mas apropiado tras la gran eyaculación que había tenido.

-Lo siento mi cachorro-dijo Wolf al ver como salía del ano de Fox el semen con coloración rosada- no era necesario que perdiera los estribos de la forma en que lo hice-prosiguió mientras llevaba sus manos al rostro del zorro para extraerle la mordaza, dejándole ver el encantador rostro de Fox en un éxtasis orgásmico aun

-No… -se detuvo jadeante Fox por un momento- no te preocupes … Wolf… fue lo… lo mejor… que he sen… sentido en toda mi vida

"Gracias por cogerme"

Pensó Fox para luego relajar su cuerpo, recostándose totalmente en el piso mientras Wolf se recostaba a su lado.

Así pasaron varios minutos recostados; Wolf besando tiernamente y en silencio el cuerpo de Fox, abrazándolo fuertemente, como un niño que se rehúsa a soltar algo que quiere.

Después de cierto tiempo Wolf se incorporo, subió sus pantalones y le dirigió la palabra a Fox.

-Tienes dos opciones cachorrito, irte de mi estación a buscar a tus amigos o quedarte en mi estación y ser parte de mi equipo… tu decides

La respuesta no tardo casi nada en ser respondida.

-Me quedo contigo… pero… solo si lo seguimos haciendo…

-… Todas las veces que nosotros queramos

-Entonces... suéltame … por favor

De inmediato Wolf se acerco a las muñequeras de acero que apresaban a Fox, introdujo las respectivas llaves en estas.

-Gracias… Wolf

-Gracias a ti cachorrito…

Y así, Fox fue liberado de su aprisionamiento, no busco represalias por lo que había sucedido, en cambio acompaño jovialmente a Wolf hacia la salida de aquella habitación como si el lobo tuviera algo que le interesara, como si Wolf fuera su dueño. Y lo era… lo es.

* * *

Oh siento bastante el uso del lenguaje vulgar en este fic, pero creo que un fic con esta índole (violación) no debía de ser tratada con un lenguaje normal.

Con esto aclarado quiero agradecer a todas las personas que lean este fic por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.

Sin mas por el momento espero que hayan tenido una buena lectura, cualquier critica háganmela saber.

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos los lectores. GRACIAS


End file.
